Freak storm
by Stormlover1011
Summary: The first chapter is my spin on African storm but what happens after? Will anybody be able to save her from her impending doom? NOT FINISHED YET
1. Chapter 1

_I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes_

_This is my first story, so please don't be to harsh_

_I have only done scenes involving storm_

_This is my spin on the story_

_**African storm**_

_**X-men evolution **_

She had been pacing around the danger room for 10 minutes now.

*where is he*

It was Evans training session and he had failed to show up. Just when Ororo was about to leave Evan came rushing in.

"sorry auntie O, I got held up at school"

"Alright then, computer begin"

"what are we doing today?"

"storm catcher"

"I forget, am I supposed to catch you?"

"No you need to protect me, I am in your hands evan"

And with that storm starts to walk along the long corridor that has formed

"you need to get me to the end of the corridor. I will not be using my powers"

"okay"

Being cautious storm walks along the long corridor making sure she does not get hurt to badly when suddenly three claws come out of the walls and grab both of ororos wrists and her left leg.

"AUNTIE O" screams Evan.

Evan forms a spike in his arm and cuts the claws off of ororos limbs.

She falls to the ground quickly regains her composure and continues walking. While Evan is celebrating the ground opens up trapping him. After a couple of seconds he has the idea to make his own ladder out of spikes to get backup but when he does he is faced with a wall of smoke.

"Auntie O?"

"I'm still here Evan, remember your training we covered smoke screens just last week!"

"I-i can't remember"

"Evan use your ears, Hurry!"

When Evan does find his way out he is faced with storm but he doesn't have time to react when a box opened up around her, a small box. All Evan hears is her screaming to get her out. He can tell that she is trying to use her powers to get out but they don't seem to be working.

The program shuts off and he looks up at the control room to see Logan looking down almost scared. Evan signals that he has got it from here and he is answered with a curt nod.

This is the first time he has looked at his aunt and she is curled up into to a ball and seems to be in shock. When he Goes over to her she doesn't notice him He puts a hand on her shoulder and it breaks her trance.

"DON'T TOUCH ME"

she is panicking. If she has a claustrophobic episode she ends up having flashbacks and it puts her on edge for the rest of the day.

"sorry Auntie O"

"Please leave Evan"

"Bu-"

"LEAVE"

"I DIDN'T PROGRAM THAT BOX"

With that Evan storms out a d he hears his aunt mumble

"I didn't either"

Ororo looks up to the control room and sees some shadows they look like human shadows but she puts it down to her mind playing tricks on her.

When ororo Is walking towards the elevator to get up to the kitchen to make dinner since it was her go this night she hears whispering behind her.

"Evan? Are you still down here?"

No answer. She continues and hears the whispering again but this time the door next to her slides open.

Jumping back she says

"Who's there?"

Next thing she knows she is running to the elevator and once she is there she is pressing the button willing it to move faster.

She can hear the whispering behind her. Getting closer. She looks over her shoulder and it stops and when she hears the elevator doors open she starts to walk in l, turns around and is faced with beast.

"AHH"

"Sorry, I get that a lot these days" he says with a chuckle and he steps back.

Once the doors close ororo sighs and leans against the elevator wall.

"Are you alright?"

"yeah just had a rough session with Evan" beast didn't have to know about the claustrophobic episode he would overreact.

"it seems like the school is having a hard time with evan aswell. I found this in the rubbish. It's Evans progress report.

"I thought we were reaching him" sighed Hank

"At this point I don't think he is reachable"

_**1am**_

Ororo was having a horrible nightmare. She was locked in a small space, she couldn't figure out where or what it was. When suddenly someone jumped in and started to come closer.

"no stay back"

The figure still continued

"stay back! "

Still no reaction

"I SAID STAY BACK!"

And with this she woke with a start, looked around, realised she was in her room and placed her head in her hands.

Next thing she knew logan was in her room looking around.

Kitty came in

"storm! Are you okay?"

"someone was in here" storm warned the young girl

"Logan?" she heard the professor say.

"Nothing but I will check the security cameras just incase. Back to bed half pint" He responded

Once they had both left Ororo started to talk

"I could have sworn there was someone in here but lately I've been so-"

"Paranoid? Yes" the professor interrupted

"You have been extremely stressed since Evan came and he doesn't seem to be making any progress. He doesn't act like he cares. I am starting to believe that it was a mistake to take him away from his parents" the professor explained

"You mean send him back home"

"I think that would be best"

Unbeknownst to both of them Evan was outside the room listening.

**3am the next day **

Ororo couldn't sleep again. She had been tossing and turning all night it was the 15th anniversary of the hungan and her escape.

She could tell that she was stressing herself out so she went outside to calm down but found herself thinking of what had happened all those years ago. How she had just escaped with her life. They would still be trying to find her.

Her trance was broken when she felt something going over her foot. She looked down to see about 4 rattlesnakes slithering across her feet. Ororo shrieked and flew as high as she deemed safe to catch her breath and this is when she seen Evan. Running away.

"Evan? EVAN DON'T RUNAWAY" She yelled after him.

She started to chase after him when he bumped into someone. She recognised him instantly

"Mirambou!" she exclaimed

"you must turn back, it is not safe. The hungan are back."

"Evan is my priority at this moment" she answered back

With that she was running after Evan when she realised her grave mistake. But it was to late.

Next thing she knew she was not running after Evan but away from the hungan.

She had, had enough.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ororo screamed.

Next thing she knew she had a sharp pain in her neck and she was on the ground.

**A few hours later **

Ororo felt groggy, her neck was sore and it seemed like she had been dumped somewhere. But then she looked at the 'somewhere' a tiny crate.

"Please let me out!" she screamed helplessly. She was getting weaker by the minute and then she heard him.

"wewoose, ohsheeri, osicu, wewoose ohsheeri osicu"

Then darkness.

**The docks **

"she's here… Somewhere" logan said to the professor through his communicator.

"okay we will be there soon" the professor replied.

"well pardon me for not waiting" logan mumbled

As logan started to prowl around he almost instantly caught a scent of someone coming closer. He waited around the corner and as soon as he was able to grab him she pulled him around the corner.

"where is she, bub?"

"you are too late. The hungan has ready caught ororos spirit in his staff. "

"where is he holding her?" the professor asked coming closer

"on a crate aboard his ship. You better hurry he is planning to rule over Africa using ororos powers"

With that the x-men split up trying to find storm.

On the way they were attacked by the rest of the tribe but they moved quickly and got to the ship and that's when they spotted the hungan. Logan instantly started to climb up to him but when he reached him the colour drained from his face.

He was face to face with what seemed to be ororo but as soon as she struck him with lightning it became apparent that this wasn't ororo.

She started to attack the other x-men when Evan spotted his staff.

"you're toast dude" he mumbled

Evan threw a spike in the direction of the staff and it broke returning ororos spirit to her.

When ororos trance was broken she went after the hungan.

"YOU WANT MY POWERS HUNGAN? WELL HERE'S MORE THAN YOU CAN HANDLE" Ororo boomed

A tornado was made and the hungan disappeared with the rest of his tribe.

But before any of the x-men could react Ororo was falling having lost consciousness as she was exhausted. But the x-men couldn't get to her in time as she fell 20ft from the air hitting the concrete ground full force.

Logan was the first one at her side.

"Don't leave me Ro, I love you" he told her when none of the other x-men were in hearing distance.

"logan we need to get her to the infirmary at once" the professor told him.

And with that they were on their way home.

**The infirmary - 1 day later**

Logan hadn't left ororos side since she was allowed visitors. It was just a waiting game… Waiting until Ororo woke up.

When she did it was 1am and everybody woke up to

"HANK. PROFESSOR. ORORS AWAKE"

With that they were down instantly. once the professor deemed Ororo safe to leave he gave Ororo and logan a few minutes alone. Logan was the first to speak.

"what do you remember?" he questioned

"I can remember falling then someone talking to me. I recognised the voice but I couldn't put my finger on it"

"do you still remember the voice?"

"kind of. It sounded like you but I doubt that you would say I live you to me." she said with a light chuckle

Logan became pale

"oh my lord. You did say it!"

He tried to explain himself

"I was scared and I wanted you to know how I felt just incase and-"

"I feel the same." she interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**This is set a couple of weeks after the last chapter**

Ororo was finally returning to her old self. She was still a little jumpy but she always was after a claustrophobic episode and to have 2 in 1 day? That messed with her mental health for a little while.

She was going to start teaching again today and to say she was exited was an understatement, she couldn't wait. The professor said she wasn't allowed to teach until he was certain that she could handle it. Both physically and mentally as the children could sometimes be a lot to handle and if ororo wasn't ready that could have devastating effects. Needless to say everybody was relieved to see storm back in the danger room. Logans training, although beneficial, was gruelling to say the least. At Least storm understood them.

Her first training session was a group session. They were battling sentinels when ororo suddenly felt a tug in her head, like someone was looking through it. She was about to ask Jean if it was her when her head felt like it had been stabbed. The pain was icy cold and went right down to her brain.

Logan was the first one to notice storm falling from the air. He managed to catch her this time but her head was killing her now, to top it off the weather was going absolutely mental since ororos mental barriers were down. Logan stopped the simulation and rushed storm to the infirmary while contacting the professor and hank.

The minuet they got there he placed her on a bed and the professor arrived.

"Logan, out now!"

"but-"

"now!" Logan had never heard the professor use such a menacing tone so he knew that he had no choice. If he chose to stay there he would just be prolonging ororos pain.

**To be continued **


End file.
